The Reason And Effect Of Betrayal
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Apakah latar belakang penghianatan Aizen dan kawan-kawan? Dan bagaimanakah nasib orang-orang yang ditinggalkanya? Penasaran? baca aja? RnR pliss!


**The Reason**

**And**

**Effect Of Betrayal**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu akan jadi punya saya setelah,Yamamoto Genryuusai untuk sementara masih punya Tite Kubo.**

**Rated :K**

**Genre :Humor**

**Warning :OOC,abal,gaje,aneh,gak ada hubungan dengan di anime ataupun manga,yang mau flame di persilahkan!**

**Summary :Kejadian ini terjadi tepat setelah penghianatan Aizen dan yang di sini mari kita lihat apa alasan mereka berhianat,dan bagaimana kesedihan orang-orang yang ditinggalkanya.**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

**The Reason**

**And**

**Effect Of Betrayal**

* * *

**Di Hueco Mundo**

Aizen,Gin,dan Tousen telah berhasil kabur dari Soul acara pertama mereka adalah syukuran atas keberhasilan kabur dari soul society tanpa halangan apapun.

"Ahirnya kita bebas juga,"kata Aizen bernafas lega sambil memandang langit Las Nonches

"Lo bener,Aizen-sama,"kata Gin

"Tapi,lo kenapa ikut,Sen?Lo kan punya wakil yang bisa di bilang setia,patuh,taat beribadah,rajin menabung,hormat pada orang tua,rajin,dan sesuaikan sama jalan keadilan?"tanya Aizen bingung

"Itu sih iya,tapi masalah paperworknya itu loh,"kata Tousen

"Maksud lo?"kata Gin bingung

"Itu entah kenapa paper work gw itu serasa gak ada habisnya!padahal udah di tolongin sama si Hisagi,"kata Tousen

"Eh?kapan dia nolongin?setiap gw lewat kantor divisi 9 juga,yang ada gw ngeliat lo ndiri kog yang ngerjain paperworknya,"kata Gin

"Pantesan aja gak ndiri Gin?"tanya Tousen

"Gw tiap hari dipalak Rangiku,Hisagi dan Kira untuk beli sake,"kata Gin

"Aduh,Gin masa kapten bisa di palak?"tanya Aizen cengo

"Ya bisalah,3 lawan satu!"kata Gin

"Emang bagaimana bisa?"tanya Tousen

"Kalau gw nolak,Kira udah megang wabisuke,Rangiku udah megang Haineko,dan Hisagi udah siap-siap dengan kidounya,"kata Gin

"Wah,kalau begitu jadi kebalik ya siap[a yang kapten dan siapa yang wakil,"kata Tousen

"Gimana lagi,gw ditindas,"kata Gin yang nangis gulung-gulung

"Lo sendiri Zen?"tanya Tousen

"Kalau gw serba salah deh,"kata aizen

"Maksud lo?"tanya Gin bingung

"Ya serba salah,jalan kiri salah,kanan salah,"kata Aizen

"Lo jelasin dong,"kata Tousen

"Jadi begini,kalau misalnya Hinamori itu nangis,ngambek,atau sekejap Hyourinmaru udah muncul,"kata Aizen

"Eh,kog bisa?"tanya Gin

"Ya bisa lah,Hitsugaya dan Hinamori itu kan teman kecil,waktu gw ngelukain dia aja Hyourinmaru bakal siap untuk nelen gw,Lagi pula gw disitu malah jadi pembantu,"kata Aizen

"Hhh..Nasib-nasib.."kata mereka bertiga

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sementara itu di Soul Society**

"Hwa!Aizen-Taichou!"kata Hinamori yang nangis-nangis gaje di divisi 4 dan hampir saja menenggelamkan seluruh pasien dengan air matanya.

"Hinamori,sabar,"kata Hitsugaya

"Gimana mau sabar Shiro-chan,gak ada lagi yang bakalan bisa gw suruh-suruh lagi,Hwa!"kata Hinamori yang masih nangis itu.

'Eh,Suruh-suruh? Sejak kapan Aizen jadi pembantu?'kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Ichimaru Taichou!"Sorak Kira yang seperti orang depresi

"Hwa!Gin!"Teriak Matsumaoto yang nangis-nangis gaje seperti Hinamori

"Kira,Matsumoto iklaskan,"kata Hitsugaya

"Gak bisa Taichou,"kata Kira

"Eh,emang kenapa?"tanya Hitsugaya bingung

"Gak ada lagi yang bisa di palak untuk beli sake!"kata Kira dan Matsumoto lalu nangis gaje

'Gila!Masa Kira hobi memalak juga?Buset dah! Kalau Matsumoto berani malak ,gw bekuin dia!'kata Hitsugaya

Lalu Hitsugaya melirik Hisagi yang masih tetap ia kaget saat Hisagi berdiri

"Loh,hisagi?lo mau kemana?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Ya ke divisi 9 dong, numpuk neh,"kata Hisagi

"Lo yakin gak apa-apa?"tanya Hitsugaya hawatir

"Tenang saja masih sedih,tapi gw gak mungkin kan nelantarin divisi 9 begitu aja,"kata Hisagi optimis

Jujur Hitsugaya kagum,demngan sikap Hisagi yang optimis itu.

"Disamping itu juga,gak ada yang bakal bisa bantuin tugas gw lagi,"kata Hisagi

"Eh?Maksud lo?"tanya Hitsugaya cengo

"Itu loh,Taichou,kan Tosen-Taichou buta,jadi enak si Shuuhei,"kata Rangiku

"Eh..."Hitsugaya makin cengo

"Lah enak dari mana?"kata Hitsugaya bingung

"Ya enak dong,Hitsugaya-Taichou paper work,gw hanya setinggi 15 cm,atau kalau gw lagi gak mood jauh lebih sedikit,"kata Hisagi

"Kog bisa?"kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Ya bisalah,Tousen-Taichou kan baik,"kata Hisagi nyengir

Hitsugaya makin cengo

"Maksudnya begini Taichou,Hisagi-san bisa saja menitipkan atau lebih tepatnya mengurangi pekerjaanya dengan memindahkan sebagian,setengah atau seluruh paperworknya ke Tousen-Taichou,"kata Kira

"Eh,Apa?!"kata Hitsuhaya Shock

'Pantesan aja mereka berhianat,siapa yang tahan coba kalau di suruh-suruh,dipalak,atau bahkan di tipu sama wakilnya sendiri,'kata Hitsugaya dalam hati

"Udahlah,Kir,Rangiku-san kita kan bisa cari target baru,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,siapa?"tanya mereka

"Itu kan masih ada Kyoraku-Taichou,Ukitake-Taichou,Omaeda dan bahkan Kuchiki-Taichou,"kata Hisagi

"Iya juga,ya,"kata mereka

'Berarti yang malak itu bertiga toh?pantesan aja mereka bisa malakin,meskipun Gin itu Taichou tapi kalau di kroyok kan bisa kalah,'kata Hitsugaya dalam hati

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

"Yey! Ahirnya muncul lagi fic-fic gaje,Abal dan tak jelas ini,"kata Hikary

"Author,tau dari mana kalau kita malakin?"tanya Hisagi

"Hehehe,dari khayalan gw aja,"kata Hikary

"Tapi emang kayak gitu kog,"kata Kira

"Eh,buset!"kata Hikary cengo

"Tapi Taichou gw yang sekarang mah gak bisa dibodoh-bodohin dikit aja belah 2 gw karena Tachikazenya,"kata Hisagi

"Gw juga,bisa-bisa gw diiket tuh,"kata Kira

"Makanya,tuh masih mending coba aja kalau gw jadi Taichou kalian mungkin pada jadi patung seni deh,"kata Hikary

"Gila..."

"Nah,MINNA!RnR PLISSSSSS!"kata semuanya


End file.
